1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to maximal length pseudorandom pulse generating circuits, and more particularly, to a circuit producing trains of pulses of predetermined random sequence length and known statistical distribution function of the occurrence of the gaps between the random sequence pulses.
2. Description of Prior Art
Maximal length pseudorandom sequence generators using synchronously clocked shift registers produce strings of rectangular pulses, where period and width are both randomly varying, and the gap statistics does not obey a truncated exponential distribution function. The maximal sequence length is determined by an irreducible polynomial over the Galois field of 2.sup.N elements and is implemented with N shift register stages and mod-2 feedback connections as required by the polynomial.
Computer programs and pseudorandom number generators with known gap statistics, designed to fulfill specific requirements, are too expensive to manufacture and/or impractical for reliability simulations, random samplers, random evoked potential measurements, random x-y position generators for use in battle field simulations and video games, identification of unknown systems, nerve and muscle stimulation, etc.